bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Masked Lumen
A new character, dubbed the '''Masked Lumen Sage' by fans, is a new enemy and Bayonetta's rival in Bayonetta 2. His appearance and abilities suggest he is aligned with Paradiso, the Laguna, and the Lumen Sages, though any other details about his past remain unknown. It has been revealed he is out to kill Bayonetta, aiming to rid the world of the last of the Umbra Witches. Appearance As his fan-name implies, this Lumen Sage's most notable feature is the polished golden mask he dons, which is set in the shape of a stylized Sun with nine circular indentations arrayed symmetrically across the mask's face. For attire the Masked Lumen Sage dons a white robe draped in gold lined patterns that extend over the sleeves, hood and coat. The robe also features red diamond-shaped patterns that run down along the chest to form a chain at the legs and also down his sides. The robe itself features gold rings of metal around the base of Lumen Sage's arms and also splits apart just below the waist to allow for fluid movement in combat. For footwear the Sage wears white-leather gold-toed boots with heels, making him appear somewhat feminine, but eloquently stylized and tall. Weapons Abilities In combat the Masked Lumen Sage's abilities seem to rival that of even Bayonetta herself. Similar to Father Balder, the Sage is capable of manipulating time through the use of Light Speed and possesses superhuman strength, stamina, agility, and durability that seems to allow him to match Bayonetta in single combat. Also similar to Father Balder is the Lumen Sage's powerful magical abilities, being after to form defensive barriers, manifest multiple balls of celestial flames, and even levitation, allowing him to effectively fly. Greatest of all however appears to be the Masked Sage's ability to conjure Paradiso's powerful Auditio, such as Fortitudo and Temperantia, by using white feathers as a conduit, similar to how Bayonetta uses her hair to summon Infernal Demons. With this ability the Masked Lumen Sage can summon huge gilded limbs similar in style to how Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves. For his primary weapon the Masked Lumen Sage wields a double-bladed glaive, which appears to be made of polished gold and ivory. Regal and extravagant in style to match his attire, the glaive is inset with amethyst-like gems that glow with power. Despite the materials it's made off, the glaive is extremely durable and sharp, cutting through brickwork with ease, while also being able to hold its own against Bayonetta's demonic weaponry without shattering. Trivia *The Masked Lumen Sage's true identity and past are unknown. However, there is speculation about the Sage having a connection to another new character, a hooded child who wears a similar gold amulet around his neck. *Interestingly, the Sun Mask the Sage wears has an eye symbol, possibly as a reference to the Right Eye. *Due to his powers being similar to Bayonetta, the Masked Lumen Sage is thought to be a recurring boss character of Bayonetta 2, similar to Jeanne's role in the first game. *The Masked Lumen Sage is shown to have golden-white peacock wings when in flight, the same as Father Rodin and Balder did when fought in the first Bayonetta. *The Masked Lumen Sage is the only character who is shown to be able to summon members of the Laguna and the first light-based boss to use a melee weapon. Gallery Masked 1.jpg|The Masked Lumen Sage Cb6a71b996708663d39b5652213a3899.jpg|Full frontal view of the masked lumen sage Masked 2.jpg|In combat, showing off footwear Masked 3.jpg|VS Bayonetta Masked 4.jpg|Dodging bullets Masked 5.jpg|Mask detail Masked 6.jpg|The Sage pauses Sage and Dragon.jpg|The Sage summons Fortitudo B2 ss 0531 009.png|Clash with Bayonetta 76.png|The masked Lumen of Sage using what it looks like a Wicked Weave Bayonetta2 02.jpg| Bayonetta2 03.jpg| Bayonetta2 04.jpg| Bayonetta2 09.jpg| Bayonetta2 10.jpg| Bayonetta2 11.jpg| =Navigation= Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Sages Category:Males